


I Never Look Away

by Adillard



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Malex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-19 21:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adillard/pseuds/Adillard
Summary: Post 1x13 fic. With Rosa alive and Max dead, there are a lot of things to figure out. Michael and Alex have to work through things and talk about things that neither wants to.Mostly Malex with more of Echo to come- my version of season 2 :)Mostly focuses on Michael and Alex's perspective of things.More chapters to come-





	1. 1. What now?

**Author's Note:**

> This starts immediately where 1x13 ends...

The sharp pain in his head was not a welcome one. What the fuck could be happening, now?! He had just left Max and Isobel, and Noah was dead! 

Michael stumbled to his feet, grabbing his head. He put the guitar back down frantically and looked up at Maria. Her face was worried. He gave her an apologetic look and said, “I'm sorry, I have to go. We will talk later, I promise.”

The irony that he had left Alex this same way last night was not lost on Michael. He was an asshole and he knew it.

He ran to his truck and started driving, letting his intuition take him where he needed to go. When he realized he was back at Noah’s cave, it all made sense. Really, Max? You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? Michael got out of the truck and ran toward the cave. He had to admit, while he wasn’t too surprised about what was inside, he was pretty struck to see Rosa, timid and confused but alive as ever, standing near the entrance. She was crying, and Michael guessed that had something to do with having to listen to her sister sob and scream, kneeling over Max’s body. 

Isobel wasn’t here, yet, but Michael knew she couldn't be far behind him. He ran to Max, kneeling next to Liz and reaching down to try to find Max’s pulse. He gave up and sat back on his heals after a moment. Liz launched toward him, grabbing him into a hug and crying into his shoulder. Michael’s brain was reeling. What were the options, here? What was next?

He and Liz pulled apart at the same time and looked at one another. “The pods,” they said in unison. Liz jumped up quickly, wiping at her face. “I’ll get the silver and meet you at the other cave,” she said as she rushed off.

Fix it mode. This was more familiar to Michael. He could do this. Even though this day had been so damn long, he could push away his exhaustion just a little longer. 

Isobel entered the cave as Michael stood up and put his hat back on. She had already been crying, he could tell. Like Michael, however, she did not appear to be too surprised when she saw Max. 

“He tried to bring her back.” It wasn’t a question. Her voice sounded defeated. Michael realized that in one day she lost her husband and her best friend. He made the decision not to tell her about Rosa, yet. “What are we going to do?”

“The answer for everything these days. Put him in his pod. That might give us enough time to figure out what to do next.”

Without another word, Michael lifted a hand to help him guide where he wanted Max's body to go. They started out of the cave, Isobel grabbing onto Michael's free arm and holding it tightly as they walked out to Michael's truck. He guided Max's body into the bed of the truck and Isobel finally let go of Michael's arm to jump in. She sat down so that Max's head was in her lap and ran her hands through his hair, crying quietly. Michael reached into the truck and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around her. He hopped in the driver’s seat and started making his way to their cave. 

Looking down at the steering wheel, Michael realized a hand print was forming on his own hand, where scars had once been. He guessed that a similar mark was forming on his neck, from where Noah had hurt him and Max had healed him. Michael made a mental note to cover those marks.

When they got there, Michael helped Isobel out first. He could feel that he was getting tired, because he really had to focus in order to get Max’s body out of the truck and into the cave. Liz hadn’t gotten there, yet, so they went inside and Michael put Max down in front of the pods. They sat in silence for quite a while, and Michael felt a wave of relief when he heard Liz’s car pull up. 

Liz knelt in front of Max’s body and went straight to work, covering him in the liquid silver she had created. Isobel silently joined her. Michael could hear someone approaching from outside, so he turned to see who was coming. 

“Really?” he asked incredulously. He shook his head, irritated to see Kyle Valenti there. He'd had far too much of Kyle in the last day. 

“Where’s-“ Kyle started, but Michael realized why Liz had called him.

“In the car,” Michael answered before Kyle could finish, not wanting Isobel to hear about Rosa quite yet. Kyle glanced at Isobel and then looked back at Michael, a look of understanding on his face. He walked over to where Liz was and squeezed her shoulder in silent condolence before walking out of the cave. Michael turned back to watch Liz and Isobel, feeling helpless, his exhaustion setting in. Michael realized he was out of breath. How long had he been out of breath? Adrenaline could do really weird shit to your body.

When the girls were done, Michael went to them to help them lift Max's body to place inside the pod. This was too much. And he was too tired. He ran a hand through his hair.

“I think we should get some sleep. It's been a long day. We'll think better after we get some sleep.”

Liz nodded and stood up, but when she looked Michael in the eyes, he could see that she wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon. Her eyes flicked down to his neck and he remembered the hand print that must be there. He instinctively rubbed his hand, still finding the lack of pain there a bit disconcerting. 

“Will you come stay with me?” Isobel asked quietly. Michael didn't blame her for not wanting to be alone. She already had gone back there by herself after Noah, but now she’d be totally alone, no warmth from her connection with Max to keep her feeling safe. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leading her out of the cave. 

It had started snowing. Valenti was in the driver’s seat of Liz’s car and when she got to it, Liz climbed into the back seat- with Rosa, Michael imagined, but he couldn’t actually see her. That would be an awkward conversation with Mr. Ortecho. 

Michael and Isobel climbed into his truck and he drove them back to her place. She had fallen asleep on the drive, head resting against the door, curled into the blanket he’d given her earlier. He carried her inside and put her to bed. Then he walked down the hall into the living room, dropped down onto the sofa, and disappeared into sleep.

Michael had been tired enough to sleep for a week. But with all the shit going on, he only slept a few hours. Just what his body needed in order to function, but not be rested. He found coffee in Isobel’s kitchen and started a pot. Then he walked back into the living room and started a fire in the fireplace. He walked down the hall to find the bathroom. He peed, hopped in the shower for a quick rinse off, and raided the first aid kit until he found a large cloth bandage to cover up the hand print on his hand. He wrapped up this hand and returned to the kitchen, wearing only his jeans. The water in his still-wet hair dripped down his back while he poured himself some coffee and checked his phone to see if Liz had called yet. 

He heard a knock at the door and went to see who it was. Liz walked in, carrying a brown paper bag and a drink carrier. 

“Coffee, bacon, burritos. Isobel asleep?” Liz asked as she set the food and drinks down on Isobel's kitchen table. Michael nodded.

“Been up all night?” he asked.

Liz just looked at him blankly. There were dark circles under her eyes and her face had less color than usual. Her hair was thrown back and her eyes were bloodshot. Of course she had been up all night. Stupid question.

“Kyle checked out Rosa to make sure all vitals are good. I snuck her home, but I still haven’t figured out what to tell my dad. I didn’t make it to the lab, yet, but honestly I’m not sure what I would even look at. I need to brainstorm. I need your brain to help me brainstorm. Please go put a shirt on.”

Michael wasn’t expecting that, so he raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

“I can’t keep looking at the hand prints,” she said quietly, eyes wet again. She looked away and wiped at her cheeks.

“Brainstorming it is,” he answered and he grabbed one of the coffees she had brought. Hers was better than the shit he'd made. He grabbed his shirt and threw it on, buttoning it up all the way. He sat down across from her and took a deep breath.


	2. 2. I Only Wanna Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly in Alex's POV
> 
> Alex and Maria help Liz with Arturo and Rosa.  
Michael and Alex finally hash a few things out.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Alex's POV this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

The way he saw it, Alex had two options: he could go to the wild pony and go on a nice bender, or he could go back to Project Shepherd “headquarters” and continue combing through the footage they had recovered. Ultimately, the decision was fairly easy. He didn't quite feel like dealing with Michael right now, and for all he knew Michael was at the Wild Pony with Maria right now. So that was out. He threw a bottle of whiskey into his backpack. Best of both worlds.

When he got there, he half expected Kyle to be there too. It was empty, however, so Alex grabbed a plastic cup from one of the cabinets, poured in some whiskey, and sat down in front of the computer. He wanted to find some footage of Michael's mom. But then, he knew it would hurt to see the way she was treated. And then there was the fact that seeing Michael's mom would make him think about Michael, which, once again, wasn't something he really wanted to do right now. Guess it was too late, now.

The events of the last 48 hours started to play over in Alex's head for the umpteenth time. Going to Caulfield, hearing Michael said he didn't love him, doing everything in his power to not wrap his arms around Michael after they watched the building explode. But it kept coming back to that night in the trailer. He had been trying to tell Michael he loved him, that he chose him, and apologize for his side of things, but Michael had fled. Michael had walked away.

“When there's something wrong with one of us, the others get flashes of pain,” Michael had said at Caulfield. Is that what happened the other night? Is that why he ran out of the trailer, telling Alex to come back tomorrow? Was Michael okay? Maybe Alex didn't get stood up after all.

Alex was torn from his thoughts when his phone rang. He glanced quickly at the caller ID to see that it was Kyle and then put it to his ear, answering.

“Listen, some serious shit went down last night. I feel like I should tell you in person, but that will need to wait till later. Right now, I need you to find Maria and both of you need to come to the Crashdown. Rosa is alive. Max brought her back, but he died doing it. I think you guys need to be there for Liz right now.”

“Guerin?” Alex asked, needing to know.

“He's fine, Alex. Well…I mean, he's not hurt. He stayed with Isobel last night.”

Alex let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He swallowed and stood up. “I’ll call Maria and head to the Crashdown now.”

When he got to the Wild Pony, Maria was waiting anxiously for him outside. He felt a little embarrassed that he'd had such little faith in Michael and Maria and had been worried just this morning that they would be together. Maria slid into the passengers seat and buckled in, giving Alex a questioning look. Alex turned toward her.

“Liz is safe, but she needs us. I’m going to tell you something that I can’t really explain right now and I need you to just go with it, okay?” Alex said, looking at her seriously. Maria nodded, her face showing her fear and confusion. “Max has powers that can heal people. Last night, he brought Rosa back to life. It sounds like he might have died in the process.”

Maria had started crying, her brows furrowed, clearly overwhelmed. But Alex went on.

“Between losing Max, getting Rosa back, and telling Arturo, she needs us. We can ask questions later, but right now-“

“Okay,” she interrupted. She nodded her head in understanding and motioned for him to drive. Alex turned to face forward, again. Maria brought her hands to her mouth in shock and stayed that way the whole drive.

When they pulled into the Crashdown parking lot, Kyle and Michael were standing by Michael’s truck, talking. Michael looked exhausted, his hand was wrapped up in a bandage, and his cowboy hat was hiding most of his face. He was leaning half his body against the truck and he tilted his head as he glanced over to see Alex and Maria arrive. Alex felt his stomach clench. Michael had been through a lot the last few days.

Maria walked over to Michael quickly. “Are you okay? When you left-“

Michael’s eyes darted up to Alex’s. Maria trailed off, following his gaze, and eyes dropping to the ground when she saw he was looking at Alex.

“Shit,” she said to herself. Her expression hardened and Alex saw the stubborn Maria take hold. “Liz?” she asked, looking at Kyle.

“Upstairs, checking on Rosa,” Kyle answered, his head nodding toward the building.

Alex just looked into Michael’s eyes, silently. He was angry, betrayed, hurt. But he was also incredibly relieved Michael was okay. Something under Michael’s shirt collar caught his eye, and before he knew it he had closed the distance between them, reaching to pull the shirt down so he could see what it was. Michael flinched slightly, but then stretched his neck back to give Alex a better view once he realized what Alex was doing. Alex looked up at Michael, a question in his eyes.

“I’m fine.”

Alex blinked a few times and looked away, backing up. Without a word, he followed behind Maria to go find Liz. He could feel Michael watching him. But now just wasn’t the time.

It took Alex’s breath away to see Rosa. She looked exactly the same as the day she had died. It felt a bit strange that he, Liz, and Maria looked so much older than her. Liz was sitting next to her on the bed, Maria crying and hugging them both. Alex felt his eyes get wet, and he joined them, hugging and crying, sharing exasperated sounds, on the bed.

“Have you told your dad, yet?” Maria asked, pulling away to look at Liz.

Liz shook her head. “I think we just need to go for it and hope that he trusts us enough to not ask questions.”

Maria stood up and walked to the door, holding her hand out to Liz. Liz smiled gratefully and walked to her, grabbing on to her friend’s hand tightly. Alex sat down next to Rosa and put his arm around her. She leaned into him a little, but seemed pretty freaked out. They heard footsteps outside of the door and Liz’s muffled voice.

“I just need you to trust me,” she was saying.

The door opened slowly and Arturo's eyes grew wide, color draining from his face. The cliché fit, because he truly looked like he had seen a ghost. Tears began falling from his eyes and he walked slowly, nervously, to wear Rosa sat. He knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her face, cradling her. He wiped away a tear from Rosa's cheek and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

“Is it you, mija?” he whispered.

“Yeah, papi, it’s me,” Rosa choked out.

Arturo looked back at Liz, and she smiled at him through her tears. “How?” he asked.

Liz shook her head. “I can’t tell you that, right now, dad.” She walked to her dad and sister and wrapped her arms around them.

Alex looked over at Maria, staring lovingly at the small family they both loved having a reunion they deserved. Alex didn’t know if anyone else in the room knew Arturo wasn’t Rosa’s biological father, but it was clear in this moment that he **was** her dad, and always would be.

Alex wipe the way his tears and quietly left the room. He went down to the kitchen to make some milkshakes, thankful that he had helped at the restaurant enough as a teenager that he still remembered how. He noticed that Kyle and Michael had sat down in a booth, neither one talking. He left the kitchen and walked over to their booth.

“How is it going?” Kyle asked.

“Good. Emotional, but good.” Alex answered. He spotted something metal next to Michael and looked at him questioningly.

Carefully, Michael pulled Alex's crutch from under the table and handed it to Alex. Michael swallowed hard, his jaw working. He looked up at Alex. “You were limping. I found this in your car and figured I'd bring it in. Just in case, you know.”

Alex blinked at him. “My car was locked,” he started to say, but then realized.

“Lock pick, permanently fastened to my brain,” Michael said, tapping his head.

Alex just shook his head and grabbed the crutch, saying “Thank you,” quietly before walking back to the kitchen, relying more heavily on the crutch than he’d like to admit. He had barely started making the milkshakes when Michael walked in, leaning against the counter and watching Alex quietly.

“Nothing happened, Alex.”

“Not really the time or place, Guerin.”

“Then when is it a good time or place?” Michael practically shouted, frustrated.

“Why were you there, then? If nothing happened?” Alex asked, an accusing but also confused tone to his voice.

“I don't know, Alex, maybe just to get a second of easy?” Michael started, angrily. He looked up and met Alex's gaze. “I mean, Jesus, you tell me it's over, you don't talk to me for months, and then you barge back into my life, telling me you want to know me? It's a lot. Sometimes, it's a lot. You know, maybe...maybe just for one second I wanted something to be easy.”

Alex walked over to him, leaving space between them, but still but close enough that he could see Michael's face clearly. “Well I'm sorry it feels like a lot for you, Guerin. But I sure as hell did not see you knock on my door and fight for me when I got back from Iraq.”

Michael was quiet for a moment, brow furrowed, searching Alex's eyes for something. He blinked a few times and looked off to the side, shaking his head again. “I didn’t really want to rush in and be your dirty little secret, Alex. Fuck you in the night and pretend I don’t know you in the day.”

“Guerin, it’s not that easy!”

“Yeah, well it is for me! I want to be with you, Alex! All the damn time!”

Alex looked down at the floor and then up at Michael. He shook his head, still crying. “I’m an Airman, Michael. It was hard enough being gay as a kid, now it feels impossible sometimes. I don’t have the pleasure of fucking whoever I want and rolling my eyes at any judgement. It’s dangerous for us, Guerin, and I don’t know what I’d do if someone got hurt because of me-“

“Including me?”

“Especially you!” Alex yelled through his tears. “Especially you, Guerin.”

Michael closed the distance between them, his hands cupping Alex’s face and kissing him deeply. Alex kissed back, arms and hands moving to pull one another closer. Michael walked Alex backwards until his back rested against the wall and Michael pushed his body tightly against Alex’s. He pulled away slowly, resting his forehead to Alex’s and trying to catch his breath. “I won’t let anything happen, Alex.”

Alex nodded, breathing heavily and eyes still wet. They stood that way for a moment, foreheads and bodies pressed tightly together, breathing in one another's scent and presence.

Neither of them had noticed Maria quietly enter the kitchen, before turning and going back up the stairs to Liz’s room.


	3. 3. Take my breath away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever heard the phrase, "He took my breath away"?
> 
> Yeah, Michael couldn't really relate to that. Whenever he kissed Alex it felt like he was finally breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever heard the phrase, "He took my breath away"?
> 
> Yeah, Michael couldn't really relate to that. Whenever he kissed Alex it felt like he was finally breathing.
> 
> Chapter 3 in the I Never Look Away series :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy,

  
Have you ever heard the statement, “_he took my breath away_”?

Michael couldn’t relate. When he kissed Alex, it was like breathing for the first time. Actually, Michael hadn't even known how badly his lungs needed air until that very first kiss at the museum. That's what made those 10 years without him even harder. Before he knew what it was like to kiss Alex Manes, before he knew what it was like to hold him, touch him, feel him…it was easy when you didn't know what you were missing. But now, being without Alex was like being under water with no relief of coming up for air. Too often Michael had wondered if he would suffocate, drown without Alex. And then, the reunion happened. And Michael could breathe again.

How is that possible? How was it possible to go 10 years without breathing, and then in one kiss to feel like you could finally break the surface and gasp for air? How the fuck did Alex do that? And what was more, how did Alex not **know** that he could do that?

They were still pressed together, Alex’s back against the wall, when Kyle walked into the kitchen to tell them that the restaurant was finally empty of customers. Michael made no indication that he was going to move, hands still holding each side of Alex's face. Trying to catch his breath, Alex said, “You can go up and get them. I'll get food ready down here.”

They heard Kyle go up the stairs, and Michael slowly started to pull away. Still slightly frozen in place, Alex met Michael's eyes and unconsciously licked his lips. More gently, Michael lean forward again, pulling Alex's bottom lip into his mouth. Michael backed away again, walking backwards toward the counter, but he kept his eyes locked with Alex's, looking drunk and, in Alex's opinion, sexy as hell. But he knew that, didn't he. Damn fucking cowboy.

A shadow of a smile started on Michael's lips and he finally looked away, shaking his head lightly. It was only then that Alex realized he was still frozen against the wall, exactly where Michael had left him. He took a deep breath and pushed off the wall, thankful for the crutch Michael had brought in.

“What can I do to help?” Michael asked, starting to take off the cloth bandage from his hand and going to the sink.

“I'm still mad,” Alex told him, seriously. “She’s my best friend. And you need to figure out what you want.”

Michael looked at him, his face serious now. “I know what I want, Alex. Do you?”

Alex swallowed hard. “Is that not clear at this point?”

Michael’s expression softened. A beat of silence passed, Michael searching Alex’s face. “Okay, then,” he said finally, his tone lighter. “Better buckle up, Manes. I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Michael had finished removing the bandage and turned the sink on to wash his hands. Alex’s brows furrowed and he walked to Michael, grabbing his hand to inspect it. “How?” he whispered, looking up into Michael’s eyes.

“Max killed Noah last night. But afterwards he got like this…surge of energy. Like restlessness. Happened after he saved Liz, too. So he grabbed my hand and fixed it.”

Alex shook his head, confused. “That was an option all along? Why…why didn’t you have him fix it before now?”

Michael’s face was serious, his jaw tight. “Maybe I needed a reminder of things, Alex.”

The best moment and the worst. All rolled into one. A tear fell from Alex’s eye and he wiped at it, angrily, looking away for a moment to get his composure back. He moved his hand to cover the hand print on Michael's neck.

Michael grabbed Alex’s hand away from his neck and held it in his own.

“Smells good,” Liz said, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. She stopped when she realized she had interrupted them. “Sorry, I-“

“No, it’s fine. I figured you'd all be hungry,” Alex told her turning away from Michael to face her.

Liz smiled. “Milkshakes and fries?”

“Ready for Rosa,” he told her.

Rosa, Arturo, Kyle and Maria walked into the kitchen and Liz shuffled them all over to the bar counter to sit down. Alex and Michael brought over the fries and shakes and then Michael hopped up to sit on the counter next to where Alex had sat down.

“Look, I know that for all of you, I've been dead for like 10 years, or whatever, but for me it's been like a day. So no offense, but everyone crowding and babying me is going to make me crazy,” Rosa said, dipping a fry in her milkshake.

Everyone stirred, uncomfortably. Maria hopped up from her seat and took a deep breath.

“I need to get back to the bar, anyways. Kyle, will you drive me over there? I don’t have a car here.” Kyle nodded and Maria walked over to give Liz and Rosa hugs before she left.

“I want you to come by the hospital tomorrow so I can check in on everything, okay?” Kyle told Rosa.

Rosa nodded slowly. “Dr. Kyle Valenti. So wild,” she whispered to herself.

Kyle turned to Alex. “I need to…look, I need to talk to you for a minute.”

Kyle looked nervous, which made Alex feel a little uneasy. Alex nodded and started to get up to follow Kyle outside. He stopped and hugged Liz and Rosa, patting Arturo on the back in goodbye. When he got to the door, he turned to look at Michael, who had gotten down from the counter and started to follow him.

“Michael?” Liz called and Michael stopped to turn and look at her. “Tell Isobel I’ll be by soon.”

Michael nodded. He followed Alex outside to see him talking to Kyle by the truck. He could see Maria sitting in the passengers seat of Kyle’s truck, her eyes red. He walked over to join Alex and Kyle. Alex was shaking his head, looking upset.

“Kyle, I’m so sorry he even-“

“Alex, stop. Not your job to apologize for that monster. I just wanted you to know what happened.” Kyle told him.

Alex rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, still clearly upset. He shook his head and looked off to the side. Kyle hugged Alex quickly, chancing a challenging look at Michael and then running to his truck to take Maria back.

Michael put a hand on Alex’s back and tried to turn Alex to face him. “What happened?”

Alex turned, his eyes wet, his face screwed up in pain. “My dad shot Kyle. But Kyle had a bullet proof vest on. So he put my dad in a medically induced coma.”

Michael shook his head, mouth open in shock. He didn’t know what to say. He grabbed Alex’s jacket and pulled him closer. “Let’s go back to the Airstream. Just for an hour or two. Get some rest. It’s been a really long couple of days.”

Alex wanted to say no. There was a lot to process and do right now. But nothing sounded better in this moment than being alone for an hour with Michael. And if he was trying to prove that he was all in, this was the first step. “We can take your truck and come back for mine later.”

Michael smiled, genuinely, and Alex felt his stomach flip. They got into the truck and started the drive, Michael reaching over to hold Alex’s hand the whole way.

For the first time in a long time, Michael wasn’t even worried about his next breath. In fact, he wondered if he would ever have to be stuck under water at all.


	4. Deep Inside of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kyle work together to try to find out more about Aliens. Maybe they can find something to help Max.
> 
> Alex has been hiding something that Michael needs Kyle's help with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 in this series!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> #malex #echo #kylexfriendship

Michael was lying on his back, one arm tucked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Alex was draped across his chest, one hand under his chin and the other hand examining Michael's, where scars used to be.

  
“Does it hurt?” Alex asked.

  
“No, actually. It's weird, it almost feels like... like a current of energy flowing from that spot. Almost like I can still feel Max in some way. But it's cold... it's almost... unsettling? I don't know, I just can't shake the feeling that he's not actually dead. Liz came over to Isobel’s this morning and we tried to brainstorm some things. I'm not sure if you know, maybe you do, but when Liz came back into town she did get shot at the diner. Max brought her back to life. But afterwards, he was really different. He had this anxious, angry energy. That's why the whole town lost power; energy like, exploded from him... or something. I guess I'll never understand. All my answers died at Caulfield and with Noah,” Michael's voice got quiet and his free hand started tracing Alex's back.

  
Alex had lifted his head to watch Michael as he spoke. Seeing the devastation return to Michael's features twisted Alex's insides.

  
Alex sat up, suddenly, turning to sit on the edge of the bed. He started to fasten on his prosthetic. Michael jerked up in response, a hand flying to hold Alex's shoulder. Alex's body turned toward Michael in automatic response to the touch. The confusion and fear on Michael's face startled Alex, and he turned to face Michael fully.

  
“No, no, I'm not walking away.” Alex swallowed, his jaw working. He looked into Michael's eyes in hoped to emphasize what he was about to say. “I love you, Guerin. And I won't look away.”

  
Michael held his gaze, tears starting to form in his eyes, but not falling. He swallowed. “I love you, too.”

  
Their faces found each other easily, kissing and then pulling away to rest their foreheads together. If Michael could, he would stay like this for the rest of his life. But Alex pulled away, leaving one last small kiss to Michael’s lips, and continued getting dressed.

  
“Where are you going?”

  
“I have to go back to Project Shepherd. I feel like there might be answers there that could help us with Max. Flint was talking about Aliens gaining power when they harm others? I don’t know I feel like there could be something to that with Max bringing people back to life.”

  
Michael’s phone buzzed and he picked it up, reading the screen. “Isobel said Liz just got there. I should go over there. We have a lot to figure out.”

  
“Plan a funeral, maybe? For Noah I mean,” Alex asked.

  
“How can we explain Isobel's twin brother not being there for her husband’s funeral?” Michael asked.

  
Alex shook his head. “Good luck,” he told Michael, “But first you need to get your ass up and drive me to the Crashdown. We left my car there.”

  
Michael nodded and got up, throwing on his jeans and a shirt. He grabbed his coat and hat and they headed out.

  
“Call me if you find anything out?” Michael asked as Alex started to get out of the truck. Alex nodded.

  
“You, too.”

Alex had texted Kyle to meet him at Project Shepherd, so he wasn’t surprised that Kyle was already there. Alex wasted no time downloading Kyle with his ideas. “Do you think there is any research documented about energy regeneration? Could Max’s body just need time to literally recharge?”

  
“It’s worth looking,” Kyle had responded, and together they raked through the research they had recovered from Caulfield.

  
Meanwhile, Michael had made it Isobel’s in record time. He saw an unfamiliar car out front, so he was already a little on edge when he walked in. Mrs. Evans sat on the sofa beside Isobel, drinking a cup of tea and looking at her daughter with worry. Isobel looked annoyed and uncomfortable, but the sadness still won out in her features. She was curled up, knees to her chest, with a blanket around her shoulders. Liz was sitting next to the fireplace, trying to keep the peace.

  
“Iz?” Michael asked, and she looked up at him, her face softening into a grateful expression. She started to cry again, looking at him like she needed him. He took no time to give her that, walking to her quickly and kneeling in front of her, wrapping her in a hug. “We are going to figure it out, I promise,” he whispered.

  
“But, it’s cold,” she said quietly.

  
Michael nodded. “I know…I know. I can feel it, too, Iz.”

  
“What’s cold?” Mrs. Evans asked.

  
Michael let go of Isobel and started to back away, nodding his head in the woman’s direction and saying quietly, “Mrs. Evans.”

  
She looked confused for only a moment, before she pieced together who she was looking at. Her face grew serious and Michael could have sworn he saw her eyes begin to tear up. “Look at you. All grown up. But the same eyes.”

  
Michael just stared back at her, remaining quiet.

  
“Michael, mom. He’s our brother,” Isobel said.

  
Mrs. Evans just nodded slightly. She blinked a few times and wiped at her eyes. “I’m really glad Max and Isobel have you, Michael.” As she stood up from the sofa, she gave Michael a long look. A look of guilt and apology. Michael just nodded in response and looked away.

  
“We were just talking about Noah's funeral. Isobel wants to wait until Max is back…from his…trip...with Jenna Cameron,” Liz told Michael, the words coming out slowly, disjointed.

  
Michael nodded in understanding. “Right. Okay, probably smart. Do we have an ETA on his…return?”

  
Liz shook her head. “He must have forgotten his phone, but we think maybe a few days?”

  
Mrs. Evans disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and Michael took the opportunity to whisper, “Iz, I know it’s cold, but I can still feel him. It’s dull, but it’s there.” He pulled his collar back so she could see the hand print, already fading slightly.

  
“Yeah. Me, too.” Isobel responded, nodding slightly.

  
“Let’s hold onto that, okay? Alex and Valenti are going to look into some things, too. I swear we will figure this out.”

  
Michael didn’t go back to his Airstream that night. Instead he drove out to the Valenti cabin where Alex lived, now. It was his first time going there, but it felt almost familiar. Honestly, it felt like Alex. He knew Alex was home given the SUV out front, so he knocked on the door.

  
Alex answered, using his crutch still, and Michael couldn’t help a worried glance. Alex moved away from the doorway to let Michael in. “It’s just been a long day. And it’s always more sore at night,” Alex explained.

  
“Well, then lie down. Take the fucking thing off and give your leg some time to breathe,” Michael insisted, dragging Alex to the sofa.

  
Alex went, willingly, and started to unbutton his pants. Michael helped pull them off and then waited until Alex was settled, back against the arm of the sofa and one leg up across Michael’s lap. Michael had watched Alex remove the prosthetic a couple of times, now, so he took it off easily and placed it on the ground beside them. He started to rub Alex’s leg, watching his face as Alex tipped his head back and groaned, “Shit it hurts, sometimes.”

  
Michael shook his head and looked at Alex’s leg. He hated that this happened to Alex; he hated that, in the end, he couldn’t save Alex from everything he had been through- from his dick of a dad, from the war, from everything.

  
“Hey? You couldn’t always be the hero for me, Guerin. Life doesn’t work that way,” Alex told him quietly.

  
“It can, Alex. It will work that way. From now on,” Michael said with so much meaning and passion that Alex almost believed him.

  
He gave Michael a small smile and nodded. “Okay.”

  
The next morning, Michael woke up to his phone buzzing on the side table. It was almost dead, because he didn’t have a charger here. He was on his stomach, one arm and one leg draped over Alex as he slept. Michael smiled and leaned over to kiss Alex’s neck. Then he grabbed his phone to see who had texted.

  
_Rosa can feel him. She says he is getting stronger. Meet me at the cave in 30?_

  
It was from Liz. Michael had wondered if Rosa could feel Michael, too, but hadn’t wanted to ask in all the chaos. He started to get up and get dressed, when Alex woke up.

  
“Changing your mind?” Alex asked, his voice rough from sleep. He started to rub his face and eyes.

  
Michael smiled and leaned over to him. “Not a chance in hell, Private,” he said and kissed Alex gently. He stood up from the bed and fixed his belt buckle before putting his boots on.

  
He wondered when they would stop questioning each other. How long would it take to rebuild trust on both sides of a relationship? Well, fuck if he knew, because this was his first relationship and he wasn’t going anywhere.

  
“I’m meeting Liz at the cave where we have Max. She said Rosa can feel him and he’s getting stronger. I can feel it, too, but I have this feeling that she is more in tune with him given how much energy he had to use with her. I don’t know…” He paused at the door, looking back at Alex.

  
“Makes sense,” Alex agreed. “I have to work today. But I’ll keep in touch.”

  
Michael nodded, but looked at Alex more closely. His voice had sounded a little strained and sweat had started to form on his forehead. His face was tight, his jaw working. “Alex?”

  
Alex shook his head, trying to shoo Michael away. Michael did not oblige, instead rushing to the bed and kneeling down to check Alex up and down. He was clutching his leg, hard.

  
“Phantom limb pains, Guerin. I’ll be fine,” he bit out between gritted teeth. He gasped and let out a pained sound.

  
Michael searched Alex's face, worried but not sure how to help. He heard a knock at the front door and begrudgingly left Alex's side to see who was there. When he walked out of the bedroom and looked down the hall, he saw Kyle walk in and close the front door behind himself.

  
“You're not Alex,” Kyle said when he looked up at Michael.

  
“Do you just walk into anyone’s house?” Michael asked, irritated. “Fuck it, I don't know what to do. I need your help.”

  
There was a loud pained groan from inside the bedroom, and Kyle watched Michael turn back towards the sound, a look of agony on his face, before running into the room. Kyle followed, quickly.

  
“What the fuck did you do to him, Guerin?” Kyle shouted at Michael, but almost immediately wished he hadn't when he looked at Michael's face, that same agony only too evident.

  
“Kyle, lay off him!” Alex yelled through his pain.

  
Michael had moved so that his body was supporting Alex's, sitting him upright, holding his shoulders. “He said it was phantom…limb…?”

  
“Phantom limb pain? Jesus, Alex, how long you been dealing with that shit on your own? Do you have a mirror box? Alex, focus on me. Mirror,” Kyle directed again.

  
“Not yet,” Alex bit out. He swallowed hard.

  
Michael ran his hand through his hair, watching Kyle maneuver Alex's legs, moving and resituating them into different positions.

  
“Guerin. Grab something hard from the freezer. Something that we can use for pressure. And grab his prosthetic. That might help,” Kyle said, never looking up from what he was doing.

  
Michael nodded and darted out of the room to raid the freezer. “Ice packs?” he asked when he walked back in. He had the prosthetic in one hand and several mismatched ice packs balanced in the other.

  
“Perfect,” Kyle answered, grabbing an ice pack from Michael. He looked up at Alex. “It will get worse first. Your leg is bruised, but there are no sores or open scratches or anything. I just need to put some pressure against it.”

  
Still sweating and teeth clenched tightly, Alex nodded his okay.

  
“Michael, you might want to leave,” Kyle warned.

  
“Fuck off, Valenti!” he growled, walked back to Alex and climbing into the bed so that he was sitting behind Alex. He wrapped his arms around Alex’s chest and whispered, “You’ve got this, Alex,” into his ear.

  
Kyle’s jaw tightened and then he took a deep breath and pushed the ice pack hard against Alex’s leg.

  
Alex cried out in pain, before clenching his jaw and silencing himself again.

  
Michael figured that must be the soldier in him. Never look weak. Michael tightened his grip around Alex, squeezing him tightly. After a few moments, Alex’s head relaxed and fell backwards against Michael’s shoulder.

  
Kyle slowly released the pressure, grabbing the prosthetic and securing it tightly to Alex’s leg. He looked up to Alex to gauge his expression. “You good?”

  
Alex just nodded, looking completely exhausted. “Thank you.”

  
Michael realized that it wasn’t just Alex who was catching his breath, but that he was breathing heavily, too. He took a deep breath to steady himself and released his grasp on Alex.

  
“What the fuck just happened?” Michael asked.

  
Kyle fell back on his heels, back hitting the wall. He sat there for a moment, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. “Seriously, Alex. What the fuck. How long has it been happening?”

  
Alex swallowed and continued trying to manage his breathing. “Since a month after I lost it.”

  
Kyle let out an exasperated sigh. “Fucking soldier mentality. Let a friend in on this type of shit every once in a while. Especially one who is, I don’t know…a doctor?!”

  
“Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?” Michael practically shouted, standing up from the bed and looking at Alex.

  
Alex closed his eyes tightly for a moment. When he opened them, he looked at Michael, embarrassed. “I have Phantom Limb Syndrome. It happens for a lot of amputees. I get shocks of pain from the part of my leg that isn’t even freaking there. It doesn’t happen that often anymore, so I put off ordering the mirror. Sometimes the pain is short, sometimes it lasts all day. Sometimes the pain is bearable, other times it feels like they are cutting it off again.”

  
Michael closed his eyes and shook his head, his heart hurting.

  
“What exactly does it mean when you say not as often, Alex? Once a day? Once a week?” Kyle pushed.

  
Alex shrugged, the exhaustion weighing him down. He flopped backwards, staring at the ceiling. “Once a week, maybe once every two weeks,” he admitted.

  
Michael scoffed, running a hand through his hair again. “Damn it, Alex. And you're hiding it? From everyone?”

  
“I’m a Captain, Guerin! I don't want anyone showing me pity! It's bad enough that I have to use that freaking crutch sometimes.”

  
Michael stood up and put a hand on Alex’s good leg, squeezing lightly. “Guerin is right, this is bullshit. I’m ordering you a mirror box. You need to take aspirin every day. And if that doesn't work I want to put you on an anticonvulsant or antidepressant. I’ll do some research today.”

  
“I have a doctor, Kyle.”

  
Kyle laughed. “Yeah. On base. Just let me help you with this, please.”

  
Alex rolled his eyes. “Wait, why are you here?” Alex asked, sitting back up again and looking questioningly at Kyle.

  
Kyle glanced at Michael and then looked back at Alex. “I thought about it all night and I woke up with this thought. Isobel made a comment about Noah comparing Aliens to Gods. What if…I know it sounds crazy and super far fetched, but what if Max comes back to life after 3 days?”

  
Michael laughed. “I’m pretty sure that’s not how this works.”

  
Alex remained quiet, thinking it over for a few moments. “We don’t know how this works, Guerin. We can’t rule it out. I had wondered if it was about Max physically 'recharging' and it could be a 3 day process. We will have to wait and see.”

  
Michael’s phone rang, so he pulled it from his pocket and answered it. “Yeah?”

  
“Standing me up?” Liz asked from the other end of the phone.

  
“Shit, Liz, I’m sorry. Look, can you come over here? To Alex’s?”

  
There was a pause. Then, “Yes…I have Isobel with me. Can I bring her?”

  
“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine. I just…I don’t really want to leave him alone right now.” Michael turned away from Alex and faced the door, talking more quietly.

  
“_Give me a minute, Kyle! I just want to get dressed and brush my freaking teeth_!” Alex was arguing. Michael rolled his eyes and walked over to them, grabbing Kyle’s shoulder and leading him toward the door.

  
“Why, is something wrong? Michael?” Liz asked.

  
Michael walked back to bed to help steady Alex. “No, not right now. Just come over, I’ll make some coffee.”

  
He hung up the phone and helped walk Alex out of the bedroom and over to the bathroom. Michael leaned into the shower to start the water. “You’ll feel better if you just take a quick shower. Let me know if you need anything,”

  
Alex smiled and raised his eyebrows. “No crude comment about what you want to do to me in the shower? You’re losing your cool, Guerin.”

  
Michael’s lips raised in a smile and he chuckled. “Just because I didn’t say anything out loud doesn’t mean I wasn’t thinking them, Airman.”

  
Michael left the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and walked to the kitchen. Kyle stood from the sofa.

  
“I’m going to take off and head to the hospital. Just call me if he needs me.”

  
“Wait, Valenti. Look, Liz is bringing Isobel over here. I was hoping…I don’t know…maybe you could just check on her? She’s been through a lot. Now her mom is making her plan a funeral for Noah. She doesn’t have Max. I just…”

  
Kyle nodded. “You’re worried, Guerin. That’s okay, you know. To be worried about someone you love.”

  
Michael just pursed his lips and looked off at nothing.

  
“I’ll stay and take a look,” Kyle said, going into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

  
Michael nodded and moved to start coffee. “Thank you,” he said, pausing but still not looking at Kyle.

  
Kyle nodded in response. He was starting to see past the pissed off cowboy fuckup exterior that Michael Guerin showed to the world. The guy definitely gave a shit about Alex, Max, and Isobel. Kyle could get behind that.


	5. The Boy is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa can feel Max again. They all gather at Alex's and some things come to a head. Including arguments between Michael and Kyle.

“She was in the cave, reading to him when I got there,” Liz was explaining to Michael as they fixed themselves coffee in the small kitchen. “Like he did when she was in the pod. But she looked out of it, Michael. I'm worried about her.”

Michael sighed. “Thank you for bringing her with you. I asked Kyle to stay to check on her. I have this feeling she’s going to keep having dissociative episodes. Noah just won’t be there to take advantage of them.”

Liz nodded. Her phone rang, so she put it to her ear. “Rosa?”

Michael watched as Liz furrowed her brow and took a deep breath.

“Oh my God. Rosa, I’m going to put you on speaker, will you repeat what you just told me?”

Liz held the phone out in front of her, in between she and Michael. She pressed a button.

“Something is happening. I…I feel powerful…and restless…Liz, I feel destructive. And I’m really afraid I might use again. I need to get out of here,” Rosa’s voice sounded fearful.

“Just come here. The Valenti cabin. Liz will text you the address,” Michael told her. He met Liz’s eyes and she smiled gratefully at him. She nodded.

“It’s outside of town. Just come straight here, so you aren’t alone.”

When they hung up, Liz looked expectantly at Michael. Confused he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. “I don’t feel anything different. I mean I feel him a little. Still cold, though. No emotions are coming through to me. Do you…do you feel Noah still?”

Liz’s eyes looked hopeful. “I haven't felt him since the night he died. Nothing at all. And the hand print faded almost immediately.”

Michael felt hope start to creep up his spine, but he forced himself to shake it off. “That could be because Max is in the pod, for all we know. We don’t know how any of this shit works.”

Liz blinked and looked away, trying and failing to swallow her tears away. “We don’t know, yet, Michael.”

He swallowed and walked away, frustrated. When he got to the living room, Kyle was sitting on the sofa beside Isobel, pointing a flashlight until her eyes.

“Well?” Michael asked, unable to mask his worry.

“I’m okay, Michael,” Isobel insisted, quietly. She peered up at him.

“Listen, Iz, Rosa’s coming over. And she has the crazy hand print connection to Max. And it’s stronger than mine,” Michael had sat down on the coffee table in front of her and was looking at her intently. He swallowed, trying to gauge her mental state. “Do you want to go lay down in Alex’s room? So you don’t have to see her, yet?”

Isobel looked at him, but then her gaze went past him, as she started to faze out. Michael sighed and looked at Kyle, who met him with an apologetic expression.

“She is going to get worse if Rosa loses it on her,” Michael grumbled, standing up and running a hand through his hair. “I’ll lay her down in Alex’s room.”

Kyle stood up. “I’ll check on Alex, then.”

Michael fixed a death glare on Kyle. “The fuck you will.”

Kyle’s jaw tensed and he met Michael’s glare, evenly. “Why is that? Someone’s gotta give a shit.”

“And that someone is you?! The piece of shit who bullied him his whole life?”

“Hey, enough, both of you!” Liz demanded, standing in between them and placing a hand on each of their chests to push them away from each other. “This is not the time.”

Michael gave Kyle one last look before shaking his head and walking away, barging into the bathroom where Alex was sitting on the edge of the tub with a towel around his waist, finishing putting his prosthetic back on.

Alex startled, looking up. “What the hell?”

“Go get dressed, I want to lay Isobel down in your bed.” Michael could tell he was being gruff and taking out his stress on Alex, but he didn’t care right now.

“Jesus, Michael, calm the fuck down,” Alex said, his voice irritated, but he got up from the tub and went into his room to get dressed.

Michael stood in the bathroom door a moment longer, trying to gain some control back. This was bullshit. Max was dead, Isobel was losing her God-damned mind, and now there were all these people who knew the secret they had been keeping for practically their whole lives. Michael was the fuck-up town drunk who made bad decisions and ended up in the drunk tank at least twice a week. Why and how was he responsible for keeping everything together right now? Fuck Max. Fuck Isobel. Fuck that douchebag Noah. This was too much.

Michael stormed out of the cabin before he could stop himself and ran to his truck, getting in the driver’s seat and switching the engine on. And then he saw Alex come out of the front door, hair still wet, but otherwise completely put together with jeans, a red flannel over a black T-shirt, and a look in his eye that was both questioning and disappointment. Michael’s heart stopped. He turned the key and the ignition shut off. He sat in the driver’s seat a moment longer, his eyes locked with Alex’s. And then he slowly climbed back out and walked over to Alex until they were face to face.

“Going somewhere?” Alex asked, a note of anger in his tone.

“No,” Michael said, finding his control again. “No, I'm staying right here.”

After a moment, Alex nodded slightly and turned to go back inside. Michael took a deep breath and looked off to the side before following Alex in. It was crazy how quickly Alex’s eyes could settle the chaos in Michael’s brain. Fucking addictive, is what it was.

  
Michael moved Isobel into Alex’s room and lay her down on the bed. He kissed her forehead and wrapped a blanket around her. When he got back into the living room, Liz and Alex were bickering quietly, Kyle watching them with a curious expression. Liz and Alex stopped talking when they noticed Michael, and Liz stormed away, going out the front door and mumbling about waiting for Rosa there. She was pissed at Michael, he could tell, but he didn’t know what had happened in the 5 minutes he’d left the room. Alex followed her.

“Really, Guerin? You’re fucking 2 different people and not giving a shit that they are best friends?” Kyle said, angrily.

Michael rolled his eyes and started to walk away, but stopped when he heard Kyle say, “Are you even gay? Or just using Alex to get back at his dad?”

Michael’s head fell backwards and he stood there for a moment, his back still turned away from Kyle. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Valenti.”

“Enlighten me, then.”

Michael turned to face him, but stayed where he was, not confident that he wouldn’t punch the shit out of Kyle if he walked any closer. “Alex is mine. I'm otherwise straight, but when it comes to Alex I don’t give a shit what he is. He’s Alex. That’s enough for me. If that makes me, bisexual, fucking great! I don’t care. And, honestly, _Dr. Valenti_,” Michael drawled sarcastically, “you shouldn’t either.”

Kyle didn’t say anything for a while. Then, matter-of-factly he said, “So you love him.”

“Seems that way,” Michael answered.

“Ya done with Maria, then?” Kyle asked, somewhat accusingly.

Michael let out a bitter laugh. “if you want to ask her out, you don't need my permission.”

Kyle’s jaw tensed again. “That’s not what I’m asking.”

Michael shook his head, a smirk on his lips. “It would have had to start, first, in order for it to be done.”

They were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up outside. They both moved toward the door and walked out to see Rosa parking a car and climbing out. She was crying, but not like other women did- her face was stern like she didn’t want anyone to know she was crying. Michael got a jolt of energy that pulsed through his body and took him to his knees.

He groaned and looked up, seeing that Rosa had fallen, too. Their eyes met and he could see the understanding in hers. He felt a rush of rage and yelled out again. The anger was so loud in his brain that he couldn’t hear anything around him and quickly everything became out of focus. He felt a hand on his neck and his body moved on its own, his hand wrapping around the person’s forearm and pushing it away from him. He knew, deep down, that it had been Alex, so he tried with everything in him to not let out any energy when he moved the arm, but he was so unaware of everything that he couldn’t be sure if he had or not.

_Run_ he tried to tell his body. _Run, now_!


	6. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes into soldier-mode to help them figure out what is happening to Michael and Rosa...
> 
> Max/Liz Michael/Alex

Alex watched, mouth hanging open in complete shock, as Michael took off running into the dessert. He jumped, startled, when he felt someone grab his arm, but then relaxed slightly when he realized it was just Kyle. He gave Kyle a confused look, before realizing that there was a handprint on his forearm. Exactly where Michael had grabbed it when he pushed Alex’s hand off of his neck.

“I’ve never seen one form so quickly,” Kyle murmured, almost to himself, as he continued to inspect the handprint, changing colors like an intergalactic film. On his fucking arm. In the shape of Michael’s hand. Absently, Alex pulled his arm away from Kyle, cradling it against his own chest and rubbing the mark with his other hand. He faced the direction where Michael had run, hoping he could see where Michael had gone. He couldn’t. Michael had run too quickly. Alex pulled his shirt sleeve down so that it covered his arm again. He turned his focus to Rosa, still on the ground, yelling in pain.

Alex could feel…fear…pulse through his body, and something told him that it was Michael he was feeling. Alex’s brain shifted, the same way it had every time he was faced with a difficult situation while he was at war. Logic and problem-solving. Focusing on the task at hand. Everything else was just background noise that he needed to let go of for now.

Alex went to Rosa and touched Liz’s shoulder, trying to get her attention as she cried and held onto her sister. “Liz. Get her into my car.” He looked up at Kyle. “You go see if you can pull Isobel back to the present moment. We need her help. We need to get to Max.”

Kyle wasted no time, running into the cabin quickly. Liz had managed to get Rosa upright and was leading her toward the car. Alex went inside and grabbed a coat and the keys to his SUV, unlocking it and going outside to help Liz get Rosa into the back. Isobel and Kyle ran out and jumped into the car as Alex pulled out and started in the direction of the cave.

The sound of Rosa’s screams, painful and agonizing, filled the vehicle, leaving everyone in complete silence. Isobel sat in the passenger’s seat, facing the back and looking like she was trying to focus. She let out a gasp.

“I can’t get into her head. I don’t know why,” Isobel panted, frustrated and pale.

Alex felt a surge of panic and fear, recognizing it as Michael’s.

And then the world shook.

Literally. A fucking earthquake. Plants around them uprooted, trees falling, the SUV shaking from side to side. In the distance, several industrial buildings started to collapse. Everyone in the car startled or shrieked, ducking low. But this was something that Alex knew how to push through. This was a sick kind of familiar.

The Earth stopped shaking and Alex could feel that Michael was starting to calm down, again. In the backseat, Rosa’s screams had turned to whimpers. Isobel focused again and went still and quiet.

Eventually, Alex pulled up to the cave, hoping to whatever God might exist that the cave hadn’t collapsed in. He through the car in park and hopped out, doing his best to run to the entrance. He realized he had never been here before, but didn’t have time to wonder how the hell he knew where to go.

When he got inside, he could hear someone breathing heavily and there was a warmth coming from his forearm. He knew Michael was there before he saw him.

Alex fell still at the sight of Michael, on the ground vomiting in front of 3 glowing pods. There was movement from behind them, so Alex strained his neck and felt himself startle slightly when he saw Max, naked as the day he was born, eyes glowing amber.

“Max?” Alex asked, trying to gain some composure, but realizing he had no idea if this Max was dangerous or not.

Michael vomited again, and Alex desperately wanted to check on him, but he was afraid to take his eyes of off this crazy-looking Max. He moved his body so that Michael was behind him, out of Max’s view.

“Alex?” Max’s hoarse voice echoed in the small space.

Alex licked his lips, worried, not knowing what to do or what to expect. He nodded slowly.

“Why am I naked?” Max asked, confused. He cupped himself and walked around the pods so that he was face-to-face with Alex.

The glow of his eyes started to dull, allowing Alex to see that it really was just Max.

“I don’t…I’m not sure,” Alex answered, trying to find his words.

Max behind Alex at Michael, suddenly realizing he was there. Michael spit and shook his head, falling back on his heels and sitting there for a moment, his head in his hands.

“What the fuck is going on?” Michael’s voice was rough and tired. His eyes were closed, palms pressing against them.

“Guerin. Are you okay?” Alex asked, his eyes still glued to Max, his body still situated so that he was between Max and Michael.

“I think so, I’m- fuck, Max?” Michael stood up and looked at Max from behind Alex for a moment. Then he walked around Alex, hugging Max tightly.

Clearly uncomfortable and caught off guard, Max stood there, still cupping himself as Michael held him. “Um…”

Michael chuckled and pulled away. He looked at Max’s face and smiled. He slapped one of Max’s cheeks lightly. “You’re a dumb shit,” Michael said, his tone light with humor. “A real dumbass.”

Michael turned his head toward the entrance of the cave and yelled, “Iz! Isobel!”

The three of them stood there, quietly. Michael shivered slightly and Alex realized he was only in a long-sleeve shirt and it was November. He must be freezing. Max, however, did not appear to be bothered by the temperature at all. Alex took his coat off and offered it to Max, even though he knew it was too small for Max. Max smiled graciously at Alex and took the coat, covering his waist as best as he could.

When Isobel walked in, she slowed down at first, her hand flying to cover her mouth and tears falling from her eyes. Then she threw herself into Max’s arms and held tightly, crying. Her face still in Max’s shoulder, she held an arm out in Michael’s direction to get his attention and wave him over. Michael moved to them easily, and Alex watched as the three siblings held each other tightly for a moment.

They heard footsteps and Alex turned to see Liz, Rosa, and Kyle walking in. Liz let out a sob, a sound that Alex could feel to his soul, and ran to Max. Max had let go of his siblings and moved past them, meeting Liz halfway and picking her up, holding her tightly. When they pulled apart, Liz grabbed Max’s face with both of her hands, searching his eyes.

“Are you…are you okay?” she had tears in her eyes, but she looked relieved, almost calm. “Your eyes…”

Max’s brows furrowed and he set Liz down, reaching a hand to his face. “What exactly happened?”

“Max, you…you died. You brought Rosa back and fixed her up of all of her burns and injuries, but you died and you’ve been dead. You’ve been dead for 2 days.” Liz was talking quickly, clearly overwhelmed.

“I know this is a reunion and everything, but we are standing in a cave in the middle of November and Max is butt-ass naked. Might I suggest we go somewhere a little warmer?” Kyle asked.

Isobel and Liz laughed and Alex was pleased a small smile on Michael’s face. Everyone started out to the car, but Alex waited, eyes still measuring Michael, who finally met Alex’s eyes, almost just realizing he was even there. Michael’s face turned serious, again, his eyes intense.

Michael walked to Alex and grabbed his face, roughly, his features tense as he looked in Alex’s eyes questioningly. He let go, suddenly, and pushed up the sleeves of Alex’s shirt, scanning his arms. He stopped when he saw the handprint and traced it, sorrowfully. He looked into Alex’s eyes again, this time with guilt and apology etched all over his face. But it was doubled, because Alex could _feel_ those emotions from Michael, too.

Alex shook his head slightly, his lips parted as he watched Michael try to piece together what had happened at the cabin. He reached up to cup Michael’s face with one hand, running a finger from his other hand over Michael’s furrowed eyebrow and running a thumb over Michael’s bottom lip. “We’re okay,” he said calmly. He licked his lips and then leaned forward to kiss Michael softly.


	7. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group needs a plan to talk about what just happened.

The drive back to the cabin was uncomfortable at best. Alex drove, somewhat slowly, so that they could all look out the windows and assess the damage.

“Did I do this?” Michael whispered from the passenger’s seat.

Max let out a breath, trying to process everything. “Does anyone have any idea what just happened?” 

Liz squeezed his hand. 

From the very back of the SUV, Kyle started to talk, sounding confused but attempting to put things together.

“Honestly, I think Alex was right. We were working on a theory that Max was literally ‘recharging.’ As he gained more energy, his psychic handprint connection with Rosa and Michael started to engage. My guess is that – just like the energy and rage Max felt after saving Liz – the same thing was happening after he brought back Michael and Rosa. But he was in the pod still, so he must have used the connection with Michael to release that energy surge. But that means his abilities are even more powerful than we had thought.”

“Why didn’t Rosa do any damage?” Isobel asked.

Liz’s face had started to light up as she followed Kyle’s reasoning. “Because Rosa doesn’t have any powers to begin with! So she was just experiencing Max’s feelings – rage and energy overwhelm.”

Max, Isobel, and Liz turned to look back at Rosa, sitting in the very back with Kyle. Liz reached out to grab Rosa’s hand in support. 

“How are you?” Liz asked her with concern. “I know that must have been a lot to handle.”

Liz could see the fear and vulnerability in Rosa’s eyes. 

“No, I’m fine.” Rosa answered, her face returning to the hard exterior she felt most comfortable presenting. Liz squeezed her hand anyways.

“How are you, Michael?” Michael mocked. “Gee, I sort of feel like I got hit by a bus and then that bus flipped into reverse and ran back over me for good measure. Thank you so much for asking.”

Alex couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips. Michael caught it, turning to look out the passenger’s side window so he wouldn’t stare.

“Alex, how is your arm? Are there any other burns or marks or just the handprint?” Kyle called up from the back.

Michael’s head whipped back to Alex, scanning his arms. His long sleeve flannel covered any marks. Alex’s hands flexed nervously on the steering wheel. Michael’s insides twisted. 

“I hurt you.”

Alex glanced at Michael and then shook his head. “No, you didn’t. It didn’t hurt. It was more of a shock,” he explained calmly and then he fixed his sleeve upward and held his arm out to Michael.

Michael grabbed it, turning it to examine the extent of it. It was incredible. “How did I…?”

“So we can all leave handprints?” Isobel asked, confused.

“Wait, how the hell did it happen so fast? Max, doesn’t it take time for the handprint to form?” Michael asked, turning to face the backseat so he could look at Max.

“Depends. How long ago did you- heal? touch? Alex’s arm,” Max asked.

“Literally an hour ago. When your rage fest infected my brain, I was afraid I would hurt someone, so when I felt someone touch me, I moved their arm away. I tried to hold back some of the energy so I wouldn’t hurt you,” Michael said, turning to Alex again.

“Jesus, one hour?” Max asked.

“No, actually it was immediate. I noticed it right away.” Kyle corrected.

Max’s eyes got big for a moment and he shook his head, looking at Michael. “It’s never happened that way.”

Michael swallowed, his lips pressing tightly together in worry. 

Alex shook his head again. “I’m fine, Guerin.”

Michael didn’t respond, instead returning to look out the window at all the damage. The damage he had created. He really was defective.

“Michael, stop,” Isobel said firmly. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Is that right, Iz?” Michael said, disgust dripping from every word. “Then whose fault was it?”

“Just stop! Enough!” Liz yelled, raising her hands in the air. “We need a moment to process. All of us. We’re almost back to the cabin, let’s grab our things and relocate to somewhere bigger where we can all rest.” When no one made any sound, Liz added sternly, “Okay?”

Mumbles of agreement passed through the car. 

Liz looked at Isobel and put her hand on her knee. “You have the biggest house with the most room. Can we all camp out there for a little while?”

Isobel nodded.

The rest of the drive proved to be quiet. Everyone got out of the car to collect their belongings and drive separately to Isobel’s house. 

When they all got to Isobel’s, Michael got out of his truck and walked to the driver’s side of Alex’s SUV, waiting for Alex to get out. When he did, Michael grabbed him into a hug, silently.

Alex didn’t need an explanation, because he could feel the worry, relief, love, and sorrow down to his soul. He held Michael for a long moment, grateful for this hug and not giving a shit for once who saw them.

“I brought something for you,” Alex told Michael, still wrapped in the embrace.

“Oh my god,” Liz whispered, standing in the doorway of Isobel’s house, watching them. It was powerful…emotional…incredible…to see their connection. It took her breath away. 

The men pulled away from one another and stood there talking for a moment, though they were too far away for her to hear what they were talking about. She watched as Alex reached into the back of the SUV and pulled out a guitar case. From here, it looked like Michael’s eyes had unshed tears, but it could be because she couldn’t see him clearly. They weren’t even touching each other, but the connection between them was undeniable. Their bodies shifted in response to one another, like they were actually just two parts of a whole. Michael grabbed the guitar and the men starting walking toward the house.

“I know. Incredible, right? The connection is almost palpable,” Isobel said, joining Liz in the doorway and watching Alex and Michael.

“I had no idea,” Liz said. 

Alex had stopped when he got to them, glancing up and tilting his head at them questioningly. Michael stopped next to Alex, his body turning, almost imperceptibly, toward Alex’s. He turned his head sideways and looked up at the women from under his hat, one eye squinting in question. Absently, Alex’s body shifted so that it was parallel to Michal’s, Alex’s arm inches from Michael’s chest.

Liz shook her head, lost for words.

“Everything okay?” Alex asked. 

Isobel smiled, although admittedly it didn’t reach her eyes. She nodded. “Everything is great,” she said and then turned to walk into the kitchen where everyone else had gathered to raid the fridge and pantry for food. 

Isobel opened a closet door and grabbed 3 bottles of nail polish remover, handing one to Michael and one to Max. 

“Okay, okay, people. Let’s just order pizza. And then we can sit down and seriously talk,” Liz called out to the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Rosa sneak out the back door to sit alone and look out at the desert. Liz caught Alex’s eye and nodded her head toward the backdoor. Alex followed her gaze and then nodded in response, grabbing his phone to call the pizza place.

Liz grabbed a blanket and walked outside, wrapping it around Rosa and sitting in a chair beside her. 

“This is a lot,” Rosa said after a moment, her voice breaking. 

Liz reached out and grabbed her hand, both of them still looking out at the desert. “I know that this will take…time…and I know that it is a lot. But…I’m here, Rosa. And I will be here. As long as you need me.”

A small while later, dressed in sweats and a long sleeve shirt that was clearly too small for him, Max brought the sisters out 2 plates of pizza. Liz met his gaze and smiled, grateful for his calm and understanding. He leaned down and kissed her softly and then returned inside. 

When he walked back in, Max went into the living room to sit down with everyone else and eat. Kyle and Isobel sat at the dining table, talking quietly. Alex and Michael sat on the sofa, both turned towards one another, but not touching. Max sat down on the loveseat.

“How are they?” Alex asked.

Max shrugged. “Hard to tell right now.”

Michael took a bite from his pizza and looked at Max. “This shit’s a lot, man. Even for us,” he said, chewing. He swallowed. “Imagine waking up one day and finding out you’ve been dead for 10 years. And the person who killed you is an Alien. and your sister in love with that Alien’s Alien brother. And that Alien brother died bringing you back to life. And the other Alien brother caused an earthquake in the middle of fucking Roswell, New Mexico. Oh- and now you have to hang out with your Alien murderer and her Alien brothers. At your Alien murderers house.”

Alex’s eyebrows raised and he watched Michael take another bite of pizza and swig from the nail polish remover. Michael stood and looked down at Alex. “I saw beer in the fridge, want one?”

Alex nodded and Michael started to walk away, stopping when he got to Max and touching his shoulder. “One for you?”

Max shook his head. “No, I’m good, man.”

When Michael had left the room, Max looked at Alex, his eyes wide. “Guess he gets it.”

Alex nodded. “There’s more going on beneath the curls than you’d think.”

Max rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head slightly, trying to process everything. He grabbed his bottle of nail polish remover and drank. Alex realized Max’s eyes had dulled and were completely back to the normal amber color. They continued to eat in silence, the only sound was Isobel’s voice, telling Kyle about the funeral they had scheduled for after Thanksgiving.

“Where do your parents think Max is?” Kyle asked.

“On a romantic getaway…with Jenna Cameron.”

That caught Max’s attention. He turned to look at Isobel. “What? Why did you tell her that?”

“I’m sorry, Max, what would you have preferred I tell her? Mom, Max is currently dead because he needed to play the hero and bring Rosa Ortecho back to life. Michael and stashed his body in our Alien pods for now.”

Michael walked back in, sitting down next to Alex again and handing him an open beer. They both watched the interaction between Max and Isobel quietly.

Michael noticed that Alex had pulled all of the black olives off of his pizza, so there was now a small pile of them on his plate. Without asking, he reached over and grabbed them, popping them into his mouth.

Alex watched him, his eyebrows raised and his face a mix of amusement and disgust. “Black olives and nail polish remover. Yum.”

Michael smirked playfully. You’ve never complained before, Manes.”

Alex shook his head and took a swig of beer. He wasn’t going to deny that. Michael never had tasted like nail polish remover. He tasted like…Michael. Which was fucking heaven.

“Does Liz know?” Max’s voice brought Alex back to the argument in the room.

“Do I know what?” Liz asked, walking in and going to Max, sitting with him on the loveseat. 

“About my sister’s genius excuse that I’m off with Cam,” Max explained.

Liz nodded. “Max it was the best she could do right then. Your mom wanted answers about why you weren’t there for Isobel when her husband died.”

“We will just tell her that you changed your mind and came running back for Liz, only to realize what happened. And you feel super guilty for not having your phone,” Liz explained.

Alex’s attention shifted to Michael again, who was moving uncomfortably next to him. Michael rubbed his palms on his jeans, resituated himself on the sofa, and kept moving his legs. 

“You’re restless.”

“Yeah,” Michael said, as though that was obvious.

The coffee table started to raise off of the ground in front of them. Alex put his hand on Michael’s knee and the table fell back down loudly, getting everyone’s attention. Alex looked at Max, who nodded in understanding. Michael was right – Alex communicated a lot through his eyes.

“Maybe we should all get some rest. Come back down here in a couple of hours and talk through things then,” Max said to the room.

Isobel nodded and stood up. “Max and Liz- you take the blue room. If Rosa would like, she can take the nautical room at the end of the hall. Michael…and Alex?...cork room upstairs to the right.” Isobel had jumped into true boss mode. She looked at Kyle with a question in her eyes. 

Kyle shook his head in response and stood up. “Honestly, I should get to the hospital. See what this town looks like after…”

Michael nodded, his gut twisting when he thought about how many people might be hurt.

“It might not be as bad in town. Let us know,” Liz told him, standing and moving to go outside to Rosa again. She turned to Max. “You go lay down. Get some rest. I’ll be right behind you.”

Alex had started to make his way up the stairs, grabbing the guitar to bring with him. Max stopped Michael, putting a hand on his shoulder as he was walking past him to follow Alex. 

“Alex?” Max asked quietly.

Michael just looked back at Max, his face serious. He nodded almost imperceptibly. Max smiled and clapped Michael on the back. “Good, man. Really good.”


	8. Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter until I post the big one this weekend. Enjoy :)

Alex sat on the bed, back against the headboard and legs stretched out. He was watching Michael, who sat in a cozy chair in the corner of the room, playing guitar. He'd been at it for at least half an hour and Alex knew he must be tired, but he didn't want to take this from Michael.

Michael started playing the chords for Wonderwall and Alex started to sing along, quietly. It caught Michael's attention and he looked up to watch Alex sing. He continued playing, but Alex finally saw his eyes soften and the wrinkle in his forehead relax.

Michael stared directly into Alex’s eyes while he played and Alex sang. When the song was over, Michael rested his palm against the strings of the guitar for a moment before he put the guitar back into the case next to him. He walked to the edge of the bed and climbed in, crawling up Alex’s body. He supported himself on his arms, holding his body above Alex’s and slowly leaning his face forward to kiss Alex.

Alex met him halfway, burying his hands in Michael’s curls and kissing him deeply. Michael moved back to remove his shirt, but Alex put a hand on his chest. “You need rest.”

Michael smirked, but Alex could see the hurt and rejection in his eyes. “Oh, because you know what's best for me?”

Alex's lips pressed together and he swallowed his anger. “I'm not letting you start a fight with me, Guerin. Your body – your brain – needs rest. Your brother just used you to release energy that shouldn't be possible. Even for aliens.”

“You've always got an excuse, Manes.” Michael sat up angrily and pushed himself off the bed. He started to pull his boots on. “I don't have time for your bullshit today.”

Alex couldn't help the hurt that tingled through his body. He could still feel Michael, could feel his anger and chaos, but it was still hard to look past the hurtful words. “Fine, then go.”

Michael grabbed his hat and smiled at Alex. The twisted smile didn't look right on his features. “Taking a page from your book, Alex.”

And then he was gone. And Alex was left wondering- not for the first time that day- what the fuck just happened?

  
Alex half expected to find Michael the Wild Pony. Instead, he found him 3 beers deep at the drive in. Michael sat alone in the bed of his truck, legs hanging off the edge. No other cars were around - seeing as it was the middle of the day and the drive-in wasn’t open in the Winter. Alex parked his car by the truck and got out, walking over to Michael with his hands in his pockets. He stood there for a moment, his hands still in his pockets and his shoulders tense.

“What are you doing out here?” Alex asked.

Michael stared off into the distance. “Trying not to think about all of the people I could have hurt today.”

“But you didn't,” Alex offered. “I talked to Kyle on my way over here. He said no one was hurt. The… energy…barely even made it into town. But I can tell you're still restless. You gonna tell me why?”

“Why did you follow me out here, Alex?” Michael deflected.

“Just because you walked away doesn't mean I couldn't follow you.”

_Ouch_.

Michael shook his head. “I thought you forgave me for the past.”

“I did forgive you. But you've never walked away before, Guerin. So I've never had a chance to follow.”

Alex closed the distance between them, putting his hands on either side of Michael's face and tilting Michael’s head up so that they could look into each other's eyes. “Let me in.”

Michael swallowed. “It used to just be playing music, you know? But then I kissed you. Nothing quieted the chaos quite like that. Alex, things have never been louder and the guitar just isn't cutting it right now.”

Alex's stomach dropped. He shook his head gently. “I-I didn't know.”

Alex pulled away slightly and Michael watched as Alex's jaw tightened, beating himself up. And then Alex looked back into Michael's eyes, fire and passion burning in his own. And he grabbed Michael again, kissing him with every ounce of emotion that was running through his veins.

After a few minutes, Alex pulled away. “Get in the truck,” he directed, his voice still thick with passion and arousal.

Michael’s face screwed up in confusion.

“Get inside the truck, Guerin.”

Michael’s stomach flipped and he jumped off the edge of the truck bed, walking around to the passenger side to climb inside. “Whatever you say, Captain.”

Alex followed him and then stopped and watched him from the door. “Take your shirt off. Jeans, too.”

Michael quickly did as he was told and scooted himself sideways on the truck seat, grateful it was a bench and not separate seats. He sat up on his knees and moved to the doorway, carefully keeping eye contact with Alex as he removed Alex’s shirt.

* * *

  
“Quiet now?”

Michael nodded his face pressed into Alex's neck. He was sitting upright on the seat, Alex straddling him.

“We might need to rearrange, here, Guerin, my leg won't hold me up like this for much longer.”

Without speaking, Michael wrapped his arms tightly around Alex's waist and lifted him from his lap, turning them to the side and putting Alex down on the seat beside him. Alex laid backwards and Michael followed, settling between Alex's thighs and laying his head on Alex’s chest.

“You could have just told me that's what you needed, “ Alex all but whispered, running his hands through Michael's hair.

There was a hum of exhaustion and relief running through Alex’s veins that he guessed was not only his own, but the echo of Michael’s as well. When he eventually pried Michael off of him and got them dressed, he drove back to Isobel’s and they quietly made their way upstairs and settled into a very needed sleep.


End file.
